I Love Lily
by RetroRomantic
Summary: When Lily and James put their baby son Harry to bed one night, they find they are sick of the same old fairytales. Instead they tell the story of their 6th & 7th years at Hogwarts & beyond. This is a unique insight into the lives of Lily and James Potter.
1. Stories

_**Prologue**_

James Potter laid ten month old son Harry down in his crib.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he grinned.

His wife Lily stood next to him. "We're both lucky," she smiled.

James smiled at her. "I still look at you and can't believe you ever let me date you, never mind marry you."

Lily grinned, "A huge oversight on my part of course. One date and you sucked me in."

She grinned even more at his expression. "Just kidding sweetie, I love you."

They stayed watching Harry for a couple more minutes.

"He's just so perfect isn't he?" grinned James. "He's the perfect son for the perfect woman."

"And the perfect man," interjected Lily. "He'll be handsome like his father."

"Well I should hope so," James laughed softly.

"He's not sleeping," frowned Lily.

Harry looked into his mothers green eyes, but did not go to sleep. He just kicked his legs and smiled.

"Story," he ordered, story being one of the few words he knew.

"I'll get one," smiled James, looking to the shelf of Harry's little bedtime stories. "Hmm… The Keeper and The Unicorn… The Giant and the Friendly Imp… The Witch and The Old Muggle… no I've read you all these stories before lots of times."

Harry kicked his legs harder, demanding a story.

"We've even read him these muggle ones about a hundred times," sighed Lily, tossing aside Goldilocks and Snow White. "I'm fed up of these stupid stories."

"Well I know a story we could tell him," beamed James. "It all began ten years ago."

Lily smiled. "We were just little first years starting a big, big school."

Harry gurgled in delight at this new story he'd never heard before.

"Well to be honest the first few years aren't that great," irrupted James. "Well they were great, but they weren't particularly exciting… Pretty much the same me asking you out and you turning me down."

"Well I was foolish then," laughed Lily, kissing James on the cheek.

"Seriously though, I don't want to bore our son," chuckled James. "Start at 6th Year."

"Why 6th Year?" asked Lily, confused. "I didn't date you until halfway through 7th Year."

"Yeah, but 6th Year was when you when your love started to grow - well you stopped ignoring me anyway," grinned James, as Lily lifted one eyebrow elegantly.

"Oh yeah James Potter?" she questioned. "Well that's not how I recall it. Maybe we should start at 6th Year… even if it's just to agree on what actually happened!"

Harry had grown bored and had fallen asleep by this point, but Lily and James both sat down on the couch and began telling the story.

"Well," began James. "The handsome hero James Potter was sitting with his excellent friends on the train to Hogwarts. He spied Lily Evans, the girl who loved him with all her heart-"

"Ha! Yeah right," smirked Lily. "More like the bigheaded and arrogant James Potter sat with his band of loyal losers on the train to Hogwarts. He stared at the gorgeous Lily Evans, the girl who he stalked every year!"

"Ok," sighed James. "Way to burst my bubble! But if you insist, I'll tell it properly. I'll tell it for me and the Marauders, and you can tell it for you and your girlies. Then we can see what we each i b really /b /i thought of those last two years at Hogwarts."

Lily frowned at James's use of the word 'girlies' but decided to let it go, and agreed that she wanted to hear it from James point of view as well.

"Ok then Mr Big-shot," she beamed. "You start. Tell me everything."

* * *

James was halfway through a game of wizard chess with Sirius (Sirius was winning) and Remus Lupin sat in the corner reading a book. Peter was watching Sirius and James.

"Prongs, stop staring at Lily and move," snapped Sirius. James had been looking through the carriage window at Lily for nearly five minutes now.

"Sorry," James blushed. "Knight to C,4."

"Ha!" laughed Sirius triumphantly. "Right into my trap! Queen to D,3! Checkmate."

James shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "I'll never beat you will I?"

"No, and you won't beat Moony either, I'm training him to kick your ass," grinned Sirius.

"Fine, I'll train Wormtail."

"No way," chuckled Peter. "I want to be good."

"You just go back to staring at Evans," laughed Sirius, packing the chess set away.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Lily looked up to see James staring at her.

"Jenni, he's staring at Lily b i again /i /b ," sighed Emma, a short girl with shoulder length, dark brunette hair, brown eyes and a nice smile, looking up from her book. "Will he never give up?"

"I doubt it," muttered Lily. "He's so annoying."

James was writing something in the air with his wand, in big gold letters.

"Will…"

"you…"

"go…"

"out…"

"with…"

"me…"

"Evans," read the group of four girls, laughing.

Jenni, a sporty redhead, raised her wand and began drawing something very rude for a reply.

"No Jenni," said Lily, trying not to laugh. "No way."

Instead she raised her own wand and wrote, "No, stop bothering me."

Alex, a short girl with very long light brown hair and a great grin, looked up from her magazine to see James reaction - as usual he pretended to be heartbroken, and fell, pretending to sob, back into his seat. Alex shook her head.

"I can't believe he won't just give up!" Lily exclaimed, exasperated, as James began charming some plastic flowers into the words 'Please!'.

"Ok let me fix it," smiled Emma, pulling out her wand and muttering something Lily couldn't quite hear. The window of James carriage door was tinted so that the girls could no longer see him. "There," she grinned.

"Thanks Emma," smiled Lily. "I should have thought of that."

"Well of course you should, being the total brainy person you are," laughed Alex. "I don't think I would have got a pass in Transfiguration at all if it wasn't for you and Emma."

"Maybe you should just hex him," said Jenni - when Lily and Emma laughed she looked confused - she wasn't joking.

"I could use that charm we saw in Witch Weekly," said Alex. "What was it called?"

"The Repelling Charm. Or we could just silence him," interjected Emma.

James knocked on their window - the tinted glass had not diverted his attention then.

"Go out with me Evans please!" he begged, his voice muffled through the glass.

"James Potter, could you be any more desperate!" she screamed in annoyance. "Go away!"

"Fine, while I still have my dignity," he huffed. "I'm fed up with your constant rejections Lily."

Jenni, opened the door, and said, "We're so sick of you Potter!" She flicked her wand and there was a small bang.

James dangled from one leg and his robes dangled over his head, as if hanging from a hook, while the entire train got a good view of his boxers.

Lily, Alex and Emma howled with laughed, while Jenni just stood proud with her work. People from several carriages down were coming into the corridor to see what was happening and cracking up at one of the most popular boys in the school in such an embarrassing position.

James wand lay several feet out of his reach and he strained to reach it. "Accio wand!" he shouted, and cast the same spell on Jenni - who fortunately was still wearing her jeans and retained her pride.

James stormed back into his carriage, where even Remus was sniggering at him and Lily gently let Jenni down.

"Nice one," Lily grinned as the laughter died down. "I don't think he'll be bothering me again anytime soon. Or we might just remind him about his stripy boxers."

* * *

James stared daggers at Sirius as he laughed.

"It's not funny," James growled.

"It is so," said Sirius, who fell about laughing again.

James narrowed his eyes.

"Well my dear Padfoot, what if it's you hanging upside-down next time in your underwear."

Sirius sobered up instantly. "The women have gone too far!"

"Time to get them back," hummed James. "I wonder how…"


	2. The Truce

James did not act for several days after what he would only refer to as 'The Incident' and which Jenni jubilantly called 'The-First-Time-James-Didn't-Want-Lily-To-See-His-Pants'.

He watched the four Gryffindor girls closely - he was planning. Jenni McKenzie had embarrassed him in front of the whole school and he'd do the same to her - to all four of them.

He planned with the Marauders until they struck pure prank gold.

* * *

"Now ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, we have a great new game for you!" cried Sirius, attracting lots of attention the next Saturday in the school grounds. He was standing on a platform and shouting to a growing audience, while James and Remus stood behind two podiums. Peter was operating a scoreboard at the back.

Lily walked towards them, knowing this could not be good - not when James Potter was standing there and grinning like that!

Someone tapped her on the shoulder - it was Alex. "What's up Lily? Not the Marauders again."

"Ok!" announced Sirius to the sixty or seventy students that were now assembled in front of the platform. "We'll begin this new game! Welcome to Gryffindor Gals Questionable Quiz!"

Lily and Alex's jaw dropped - Sirius was holding a pair of what was most definitely Jenni's underwear.

"Now James," he began, "for this gorgeous item from the closet of our sexy Gryffindor 6th Year Jennifer McKenzie, first question. Has Jenni ever slept with anyone?"

"Well…" paused James, grinning so widely that it almost hurt. "She claims to be a virgin, but her diary tells otherwise!"

A cheer went up from the crowd, swept up in the hilarity.

"You Marauders are i b so DEAD /b /i !" screamed Jenni, racing down the front steps of the castle, followed swiftly by Emma.

"Ah there's the lovely prom queen herself," smiled Sirius. "And yes that is correct Prongs, one point for you! Now do you want to keep these or let the audience have them?"

Wormtail twisted the dials on the scoreboard so that James now had one point.

Jenni had reached the stage by this point, but was then thrown backwards by some protective spell - the Marauders had realized that she was not going to stand idly by while they gave away her underwear.

"The audience can have them I think Padfoot."

"Well my wonderful audience catch!" shouted Sirius

He threw the pair of bright pink pants out to the crowd where they were caught by a Hufflepuff. Jenni caught him by the front of his robes and pointed her wand at his head. He quickly gave them back to her.

"And next - ever wondered what Lily Evans really thinks of you? Then why not take a peek at her diary!"

Lily turned pale - she had all her most private thoughts in there!

"Well Moony your turn!" chuckled Sirius, desperately fighting to keep a straight face. "How many times a week does Evans say she wants to kill Prongs?"

"Oh I would say that would be about fifty," chuckled Remus.

"You're way off!" laughed Sirius. "Try one hundred! So audience you can catch this!"

Lily scrambled over people to catch her diary, but a 7th Year Slytherin caught it from above her head.

Lily screamed at the Marauders with such rage that her words weren't actually clear to hear.

"And my dear Emma Smith, why did you have a packet of condoms in your trunk when you don't have a boyfriend?"

Emma turned tomato red. "They aren't mine!" she shouted, somewhat uselessly as Sirius brandished them in the air.

"James, what do you think Emma did on the 5th of June earlier this year?" asked Sirius.

"No no no!" screamed Emma, her voice lost below the roar of the audience.

"I believe she had sex with Martin Holden!" beamed James, to another cheer from the assembled pupils. "And I'll keep those condoms," he winked. "I'll be needing them…"

"So Remus! If Emma was going out with Martin Holden in June, then why did we find this bra of Alex's under his bed of the 10th of June!" shouted Sirius to Remus, struggling to be heard above the roar of what seemed to be the entire school.

"I believe she was sleeping with him too!" yelled Remus to the laughs of the school. "I think the school ought to get a chance to grab that bra."

Alex, being so short, had not a chance of grabbing her bra from the crowd, and just glowered at the Marauders on the stage.

She and Emma both knew that she had been Martin's girlfriend before Emma and that her bra had probably been there for weeks, but the Marauders just wanted to twist the truth to make them seem bad.

"I'm afraid that's all we've got time for!" shouted Sirius, seeing several teachers (including the young, but strict, Professor McGonagall) marching towards them. He quickly threw several more pairs of underwear, socks and love letters into the crowd. "But if you all turn towards that grand school we call home, you'll see the flag pole decorated more than usual!"

Lily screamed in embarrassment as she saw her own pants flying from the flagpole along with Emma's, Alex's and Jenni's.

"Got to go!" shouted Sirius, running in the direction of the lake.

The girls fired several hexes after him, but they all missed.

"Those guys are dead," muttered Lily. "So dead."

* * *

James scrubbed Professor Slughorn's cauldrons along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They'd got detention, but it was worth it.

"Maybe we went a bit far," said Remus.

"Well it's a bit late for that now," sighed Peter, trying to get a particularly hard stain off the bottom of a small brewing cauldron.

"But while we're stuck here in detention who knows what they are doing to our stuff?" asked Remus worriedly. "It's not like their scared we'll get back at them, we've already done that."

"Oh god I never shut the dormitory door properly," gasped Sirius. "They could be wrecking total havoc in there!"

"Or they might do something to the Common Room."

"Or to our food."

"This is hopeless!" announced James. "No matter what we do they'll get back at us and vice versa. Maybe we should call a truce."

"Hey you're the one that wanted to embarrass them in the first place!" scowled Sirius.

"Yeah but I'm an idiot, never ever listen to anything I say! Ask Remus he's the smart one."

"A truce," agreed Remus.

"Fine then," frowned Sirius.

"Don't worry Padfoot, just say 'truce' and we'll go hex Snape to cheer you up," grinned James.

* * *

The Marauders sneaked back up to Gryffindor Common Room after their detention. They couldn't find the girls, so they headed up to their dormitory, deciding to make a truce the next day.

They woke up the next morning to find all their clothes were invisible except a few pairs of pink thongs that certainly hadn't been there the day before.

* * *

"Enough! Enough!" shouted James as the common room roared with laughter. "Evans! McKenzie! Yeah you too Martin and Smith! We've had enough! Truce! We demand a truce! Then we demand that you make all our clothes visible again!"

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to stop laughing at the sight of James in a fluffy pink thong.

"Ok, ok," she grinned. "A truce will be made."

She pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote slowly, not in any hurry to return the Marauders' pride and dignity - although she did feel sorry for Remus, who had always been the nicest after all.

"We, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin all agreed hereby to never willingly cause Lily Evans, Jennifer McKenzie, Emma Smith or Alex Martin trouble again, or cause others to perform pranks, practical jokes or otherwise cause the girls grief unless with very good reason, on pain of numerous hexes and curses. In return, the conditions will also be reversed," read Sirius quietly. "Well what if one of our random pranks accidentally hits you?"

"There's a charm that prevents that," smiled Emma. "Now sign and the invisibility charms will be lifted."

Remus and Peter rushed forward to sign, eager to return to a state where people couldn't see their underwear. The instant their signatures were on the paper, their clothes returned. James signed quickly and then, rather reluctantly, Sirius wrote his name on the parchment.

Lily signed it and handed to her friends. "Now beware Marauders!" she warned. "There are some nasty hexes on that oath - I'd be careful if I were you."

The Marauders nodded - none of them particularly liked the idea of invisible clothes again - especially if this time there was not even a pretty pink thong to protect (what was left of) their decency.


	3. Fights

"Lily…" began James, picking at his food instead of wolfing it down as usual.

"Are you ill Potter?" teased Lily.

"What?"

"Your food… I've never seen anything remain on your plate that long since Sirius heaped sprouts on your plate last Christmas," explained Lily. "Never mind – what do you want?"

"You aren't still mad at me are you?" asked James anxiously.

"Mad about what? We've been on a truce for half a year James, I hardly think I'm still mad at you about that whole 'Game Show' thing you did," laughed Lily, "No matter how mean and spiteful it was," she added.

"No, no, I mean about that… incident… at the end of fifth year…? That thing with Snive- Snape?" asked James hesitantly.

Lily's eyes hardened for a second as she remembered the torment in her head, "It wasn't a nice thing to do Potter."

"I know Lily, it was mean," said James, earning a horrified look from Sirius as if he'd just admitted his undying love for Snape rather than admitting his prank had gone a little too far, "I'm not proud of it."

Lily relaxed her expression. "Well it wasn't all bad," she grinned.

"What?"

"Well I wasn't pleased at the time… but Snivellus has been such an arsehole to me recently – he tried to hex me after potions last week! He deserved everything you gave him."

"Snape did **_what_** to you after potions last week!?!" exploded James, jumping to his feet so fast that his plate fell off the table and broke with a crash on the floor. Snape, who had just walked in the hall, turned and abruptly left again.

"Hey you! Snape! **_Get back in here_**!!!" shouted James at the top of his lungs.

"Stop," ordered Lily, pulling him back into his seat and repairing his plate with a flick of her wand. "Stop James!" He continued to trying to chase after Snape, so Lily wrapped her arms around him and held him down. Sirius made to help pull James up, so immediately Alex and Jenni piled on top of him.

"You know ladies, I could get quite used to this," smirked Sirius, which caused Alex to leap off him again in embarrassment, but Jenni hung on.

"It'll take more than that to embarrass me Sirius Black," grinned Jenni, wrapping her legs around him, making him fall backwards off his chair and straight into the food James had dropped earlier.

"Come on James, leave it, he'll be back in his common room now, he's terrified of you really," snapped Lily.

"Fine Lily, fine," muttered James, the fire in his eyes dimming down. "But if he ever even tries to harm you again, you come to me."

"Well not if your going to murder him," smiled Lily, "But hey, it's the thought that counts right?"

"Hey Remus, if you're done with Emma, can we go or we're going to be late for potions," laughed Sirius, making Emma and Remus jump apart, for they had been reading a book together.

"Ah good we have potions," grinned James evilly, "Another chance to murder Sn-" He caught Lily's glare, "-I mean have an adult conversation… oh who am I kidding?"

* * *

"Ok class, today we're making a Cheerfulness Potion," smiled Professor Slughorn jovially, "You may be able to tell that I tested the other sixth years potions earlier today, so don't make me lose my good humour! Ah Miss Evans, I love your new hat! And Mr Black nice new robes… now set to work in pairs." He settled behind his desk and began giggling as he made bubbles with his wand.

"Looks like someone's potion was too strong," giggled Alex to Emma, as Professor Slughorn began shooting ribbons all over the room.

"What do you mean she started it!" yelled James from the back of the room. The entire class swivelled to find Snape and James arguing at the top of their voices.

"She told me to get lost! No Gryffindor orders a Slytherin to 'get lost'," snarled Snape, to the cheers of his fellow Slytherins. "Much less a filthy mudblood."

"You take that back," spat Jenni, stepping forward, her voice dangerously low.

"You shut up too, I don't listen to **_any_** mudblood," sneered Snape, "And that includes you McKenzie." With a flick of his wrist, Jenni hung upside-down from her ankle, and this time she was unlucky enough to have a skirt on.

"Let her down!" shrieked Lily, losing her temper completely. "Let her down right or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" smirked Snape, "Go on mudblood, what will you do?"

"Stupefy!"

Snape crashed backwards into the desks and collapsed on the ground, stunned.

"You filthy mudblood!" screamed Narcissa Black, "How dare you stun a Slytherin!"

"I thought I told you all to not call her a mudblood!" screeched Jenni. "Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Barnaby Goyle smacked off the ground as one of the spells hit him in the chest, but the spell headed off Narcissa was diverted by Emma.

"Emma, get out the way! I'm… going… to… stun… that… stupid… Slytherin!" shouted Jenni, beginning to go very red in the face.

"Persperdectorius," snapped Emma, and suddenly Narcissa had sprouted a very handsome pair of antlers. She ran screaming out the class, as one of the smarter Slytherins revived Snape.

"You guys should totally mellow out," hummed Professor Slughorn, now floating about in his underwear, drinking more of the Cheerfulness Potion. "All this war is causing bad vibes man, bad vibes."

"Oh great, now the Professor is stoned," snarled Lily, as Snape sent another stunning spell at Sirius.

James aimed a hex at Snape, but Nott got in the way and grew strange boils all over his body.

"Enough!" roared Snape, and everyone stopped for a split second as he levelled his wand at Lily. "Sectumsempra!"

Time slowed down for James - he had heard Snape shout that spell once before, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was jumping towards Lily, shoving her out the way and taking the spell himself. Time sped up again as blood spattered his robes. Dumbledore burst through the door, and the commotion ended, except for a couple of screams.

"Lily? Is Lily ok?" gasped James, before his vision went black.

* * *

James opened his eyes, and could see the blurred outline of Lily standing over him. She slid his glasses on her face and he saw there were tears on her face.

"Are… are you ok?" she asked – she was still shaking. "You've only been unconscious a few minutes… they got you up here really soon… Dumbledore is really mad though… you've to come up to his office as soon as you're awake…" She gestured to a stretcher that was hovering in midair.

James hauled himself off the bed and sat on the stretcher, and gestured for Lily to do the same.

"You don't think they'll expel us will they?" asked Lily, turning pale. The stretcher slid smoothly out of the hospital wing, and Lily leaned on her head on James's shoulder. "Dumbledore was so angry at us."

James knew what he could do next – he could put his arm around her shoulder and tell her that everything would be fine. He could tell her that he was ok as well, and she'd had a terrible shock and it was ok to cry. Lily would lean onto his shoulder and thank him and he would kiss her – she'd be his. Lily Evans would be his after so long!

But no – that was like taking advantage of her.

"Don't worry Lily, they could never expel you, the school would collapse without you," joked James, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"You know James?" said Lily, with a bit more of a smile, "I think this is the longest you've ever gone without asking me out…"

* * *

"I'm… so very disappointed with all of you," sighed Dumbledore, "Do you not remember what I told you at the Start of Term feast this year? Did you not hear the Sorting Hat's song? Have you all lost your minds?"

"No Sir," mumbled the assorted Sixth Years.

"House Unity!" insisted Dumbledore, "That is the key here! Do you not realise that this is just what Voldemort wants for you to do? Severus, listen to me."

Snape looked up at once.

"Now I shall hand you over to your house captains for punishment," frowned Dumbledore, "Well actually I believe that Professor Slughorn is still… in a separate state of mind… so I shall hand you all over to Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall stepped out from behind Dumbledore's desk, "Disgraceful behaviour! The minute your teacher takes unwell, instead of seeking help, you start brawling and duelling! I'm simply shocked! Now Slytherins, I shall give you a month of detention on top of whatever punishment Professor Slughorn chooses to give you! Now get out!"

The Slytherins departed rather dejectedly, disappointed on missing the Gryffindors getting into trouble.

"Now you boys, I'm disappointed, but it is not unexpected," her eyes lingered on James and Sirius as she said this, "Potter and Black, three months detention! And don't give me that face either, you know what you did and you got Potter seriously injured."

"But Professor, shouldn't that mean Snape should get just as much punishment!" interrupted Sirius in shock.

"Mr Black, I am recommending that Snape gets a particularly harsh punishment as well don't you worry! Now Lupin and Pettigrew while I am told that while you did nothing against the Slytherins, you neither broke up the fight or sought help form a member of staff, so you shall both serve three nights detention. You are now dismissed."

The boys left in low spirits – they would be missing a lot of Quidditch practice and they were furious because the Slytherins probably would be let off with a stern telling off.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the girls, "Ms Smith, Ms Martin you will both serve one week of detention for the same reason as Remus and Peter. Ms McKenzie, I believe you were one of the antagonists and you stunned Goyle – you shall be serving three months detention with Black and Potter."

"But Miss! The first match of the Quidditch season is only four months away and I'm the seeker!" protested Jenni, "Please Miss why do you want to disable your own Quidditch team!"

"Because, Ms McKenzie, it seems it's the only way you'll learn! Now if you do not want me to make it four months, you will take your friends and get out!"

Jenni hurried to the door, followed swiftly by Alex and Emma, but Lily stayed standing in the office as she had not been addressed yet.

"Dumbledore," nodded Professor McGonagall, and left. Dumbledore looked at Lily patiently.

"Please Sir… what about me?"

"Ms Evans, you will serve one month of detention for stunning Severus Snape," said Dumbledore sadly, "However I would like to let you know I have looked on your situation kindly. You are an excellent student, with no record for troublemaking. Snape tormented you by calling you a filthy name, one which I have expressed clearly to him that I will not tolerate in these grounds, and I believe this is not the first time that he has antagonised you. And not only this, but he almost used a terrible spell on you. You may think that we healed Mr Potter swiftly, but Ms Evans I have researched this spell briefly before you brought Mr Potter from the hospital wing, and I've found that this spell can have a much worse effect on females than males."

Lily nodded humbly, she still wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it – James had dived in front of her, possibly saved her life, for she didn't know the spell.

"Ms Evans, by your daydreaming I suppose you are deep in thought rather than being rude?" asked Dumbledore, a small smile twitching on the sides of his mouth.

"Sorry Sir, if you pardon me Sir, what did you say?"

"I was giving you a little advice Lily. James Potter saved you today at great personal risk – it's not a thing every man would do. I am sure you are aware that almost everyone in the school knows about his apparent undying love for you… I would just like to advise you that maybe you should hear him out for once?"

Lily blushed at having the headmaster talk to her about such a thing, but could see the sense in his words. "Ok Sir, maybe… maybe I will."

"Very well, you may go Ms Evans," Dumbledore resumed the previous conversation, "I know that you've never had detention before, but I'm sure that Ms McKenzie can show you the way."


	4. Valentine's Day

Christmas came and went, and before Lily knew it, it was Valentine's Day. James had an annual tradition of annoying Lily was that she'd have though possible, and she was slightly disappointed to find that he had not given up on it yet.

"Lilykins please go out with me," he begged at breakfast – seventeen times. Then he charmed a small cloud to follow her around and shower her with pink confetti, and no-one could find a counter-spell, and worse, the confetti fell in her cauldron during potions, causing her love-potion to explode and shower the entire class in the potion.

However Lily did find it rather funny when Sirius and James began fighting over her, and she was surprised at how good a kisser Remus was, when he fought through the crowd and kissed her passionately against the wall before Professor Slughorn managed to hand out the remedy.

James was looking severely miffed that Remus had got to kiss Lily and he hadn't.

Lunchtime was another haze of "Lily, please go out with me", the more commanding "Go out with me Evans" and, Lily's personal favourite, the "Come on Lily, how can you resist _**this**_?" which was followed by the usual 'sexy' dance.

"Quite easily," smirked Lily, stalking off with Emma and Jenni to the library, confetti still falling lightly around her. She ignored the girls who were trying to put sickles in James's back pocket.

The three girls had been in the library for perhaps only ten minutes, when Alex ran in, looking flustered.

"So…" she said, trying to keep calm, "What's up?"

"What happened?" asked Jenni, expecting her to say that cute Ravenclaw had spoken to her again.

"I'm getting married."

"What?" yelled Jenni, aghast, "Are you kidding?"

"No," said Alex with a frown, "I'm not – are you not happy for me?"

"Well yes," said Emma slowly, "I mean your boyfriend Michael is totally wonderful."

Lily and Jenni joined in, saying they all though Michael was sophisticated and handsome and lovable and smart.

"It's just…" continued Emma, "Aren't you kind of young? I mean you're just seventeen, and Michael is only eighteen himself."

"Yeah, what about all your exams coming up and everything?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, that's the other thing…" paused Alex uncomfortably, "I'm dropping out of school."

"What!" yelled Jenni, earning a loud 'shush' from Madame Pince, "No way Alex, you can't leave!"

"Yeah Alex, how could you even think of leaving?" asked Emma, thoroughly shocked.

"Well… I mean I know I won't be getting married for nearly another year yet, but still it's stupid to be married and still in school! And anyway, I'm not as smart as the rest of you; I have no guarantee of passing my exams like the rest of you! And away Michael's dad has been looking about and found me a job that I think I'd be really good at – it's for a shop!"

"A shop?" asked Lily cynically, "You can't work in a shop Alex."

Alex gave a small cough, "As I was saying, it's for a shop – the head office of the chain stores 'Quality Quidditch supplies'!"

"Oh wow," broke in Jenni, "If you get a discount can I use it?" She quailed under the glare Emma and Lily gave her, "I mean are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Yes," insisted Alex, "I mean we've been going out for three years, plus he has a good job at the Ministry, and he could get a promotion any day now because he's doing so well. He's been planning this for months, and he knows what he's doing – I know what I'm doing too."

Lily sighed, knowing that Alex was really leaving, "Well you guys are absolutely wonderful together – and Michael is the sweetest guy in the world and he adores you and spoils you rotten."

"And we know how much you care about him too," agreed Jenni.

"Even if you are young, you're really mature for your age," conceded Emma, "Unlike some people," she stared at Jenni.

"What?" asked Jenni, pretending Emma had hurt her feelings.

"Potter and Black are rubbing off on you," said Lily, pulling a face.

"So it's back to surnames now is it?" asked James, coming up behind the girls, the other three Marauders behind him. "Is it Evans?"

"No James, force of habit," said Lily, "Now will you stop this damn confetti before I swallow it?"

"Say it more erotically," grinned James.

Lily whipped out her wand, "Confetti away James, or there will be hell to pay – and never ever say that again."

"Your wish is my command," smiled James, whipping out his wand and muttering the counter-spell. "Now what's all this racket about? We heard Jenni shouting from two floors up."

"Oh nothing – except Alex is getting married," sulked Jenni.

"What?" gasped Remus, "You're not serious are you?"

"Yes I am, me and Michael will be very happy," said Alex, rather annoyed with no-one believing her.

"Err… congratulations?" said Sirius.

"Oh hang on, I remember him," said Peter, "The tall guy, dark brown hair?"

"Yeah that's him," smiled Alex, glad to find someone interested, "He's so nice isn't he?"

"Yeah he was cool," shrugged Peter.

"Peter has an opinion about someone?" gasped Sirius in fake surprise, "You must be marrying some sort of god Alex."

"I can't believe someone my age is getting married," murmured Remus, off in a dream world.

"Oh hey! Now I remember him! The one I punched because I thought he was chatting up Lily at the Christmas Dance last year…" recalled James.

"And then he jinxed you and Sirius?" smirked Jenni.

"It would have been classier to not mention that," said James stiffly.

"But she's not just getting married, she's leaving Hogwarts," interjected Emma.

"No way!" the boys all cried.

"It'll be weird, I've got so used to the eight of us hanging out," said James.

"Well I wish you all the luck I can," smiled Remus. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"Oh not until the summer," smiled Alex, gives me time to say goodbye, get some last knowledge before setting off for work at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Wow, can we use your discount?" asked Sirius and James in unison.

"See Jenni, I told you they were affecting you!" laughed Lily, "Now come on, we're all late for Charms, Bride-to-be or not."

* * *

The more Lily wanted time to slow down so she could enjoy her last few weeks with all her friends together, the faster the summer term slid past. Between revising for exams and hearing more dreadful news about Voldemort's rising power, Lily had barely enough time to enjoy with Alex before Alex left Hogwarts forever.

However, after the exams, Lily and the girls all joined the Marauders at the lake for one last day of summer fun.

"Water fight!" yelled James when he spotted the girls walking down after lunch. The girls had been prepared for this though, and the water from James's wand stopped a foot in front of them, deflected off their shield charm and bounced back at him, soaking him and Remus completely.

"No fair!" shouted James, while the girls soaked him even more until he started to look like a human waterfall, "No shield charms!"

"Fine," laughed Jenni, breaking the shield charm and immediately getting soaked by Sirius.

"Look who's wearing a white t-shirt!" giggled James, pointing at Lily.

"Stay back James Potter!" she yelled, running in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Lily, I just want a hug!" he yelled, chasing after her, before finally catching up with her and squirting water all over her, "Ooh bad day to wear a pink bra Evans," he grinned.

"James! Bugger off!" she yelled, jumping up and running away from him again. As she ran round a tree she slipped and fell into the mud. She sat up while James howled with laughter at her, and turned to shout at whatever had caused her ungainly fall, but gasped when she realised she'd tripped over Remus and Emma's legs - the couple was kissing fiercely under the tree.

"Wow someone found Remus attractive," smirked Sirius, getting off Jenni who he'd been holding down in the mud.

Remus didn't stop kissing Emma to complain, but very slowly lifted his hand off Emma's head and made a gesture that clearly showed he didn't care much for Sirius's opinion.

* * *

"And so," said Dumbledore, rising to speak after everyone was totally full at the End-Of-Term Feast that night, "We finish another year! I would like to say well done to our graduating class; it has been a long time since we've had so many Outstanding passes as N.E.W.T level! I will not keep you long, for I am sure that you are all very sleepy after such a fine meal, but I would like to give you all words of caution as you venture back out into the world outside Hogwarts. Voldemort is still out there, and while I do not wish to frighten you unnecessarily, I wish for you all to be on your guard. I want to see the students that will be returning back after the holidays all healthy! Now, have a good holiday, and come back in a mood for learning!"

He raised an eyebrow slightly when he noticed that Emma and Remus were a little busy during his speech.

"I do hope I'm not boring you Mr Lupin and Ms Smith?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Emma and Remus immediately sprung apart, both red faced and grinning.

Lily and the girls spent most of the evening after the feast drinking a couple of bottles of firewiskey in the Common Room and hugging, saying how sad they were that this was the last time they'd all be together for so long.

"Don't worry," smiled Alex, as they staggered up to bed at four in the morning, "It's not like I'm gone forever. We'll all be together again in a while."

She had no idea quite how wrong she was.


	5. Tragedy

Lily and James had left Harry sleeping in his crib, wanting to carry on the story, but scared of waking him – Harry did not like being wakened. They adjourned their story to the living room.

"I don't want to tell the next bit," said Lily tearfully, "It's so sad."

"You've never talked about it Lily," said James gently, wrapping his arms around Lily. "It's better if you do."

"I still don't want to say it," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "You say it – I'll listen."

"I don't know it all."

"Ok then, I'll tell," sighed Lily, "It's about time I got it off my chest."

"Well if you're sure," said James, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be here for Moral support."

* * *

The girls departed tearfully at Kings Cross, knowing that they would see Alex again until the next summer. Jenni and Emma were happier with their goodbyes to Lily though, for they were staying at her house for the last week of the holidays. 

Lily had a particularly boring summer holiday for the most part, even though Petunia would frequently break up the boredom by arriving to with her boyfriend Vernon, apparently for no reason at all except to shout at Lily. However, with a few days to go until Emma and Jenni arrived, Lily's mood was much perkier by the second half of the holidays.

"And you're sure you won't be squashed with the three of you in one room?" asked Caroline Evans anxiously as the girls arrived.

"No Mrs Evans," they chorused, "We'll be fine."

The three girls spent most of the first two days giggling and sunbathing in the back yard of Lily's house.

"I still can't believe with Remus," giggled Lily to Emma, who giggled too.

"Well come on Lily, she's only been going out with him for what, two months?" said Jenni sarcastically.

"Still… Have you seen him over the holidays?" asked Lily.

"Yeah I stayed at his house for a couple of days last week," smiled Emma.

"Oh yes?" grinned Jenni, "And did anything happen?"

"Oh maybe…" hinted Emma.

"No way!" shrieked Lily, laughing, "Emma, I'm shocked."

"Little Emma is going up," laughed Jenni.

"I can't believe I'm the only one out of us who hasn't… you know…" said Lily.

"Well it's not your fault," said Emma fairly, "I mean James does hex anyone who looks your way."

"You could just have sex with James," mocked Jenni.

"Yeah why haven't you considered him at all Lily?" asked Emma, "I mean he's totally crazy about you, and you can't say he's not good-looking! Just give up your damn pride woman."

"No! I do not fancy James Potter!" insisted Lily.

"I never said you did," smiled Emma, exchanging looks with Jenni.

"Oh shut up," said Lily huffily, laying back on her deckchair.

* * *

Lily woke up during the night to voices – she realised she'd fallen asleep with her clothes on. She stepped across the sleeping Emma carefully to peer out the window. 

She couldn't see anyone, they were under the level of the window, but she could hear there words quite clearly.

"Hurry up you coward, there's three muggleborns in there – and they're all asleep! Plus there are two other muggles – a bit of sport. Voldemort will be pleased."

"Hurry up B and S, go in," hissed another voice.

"Wake up!" hissed Lily, "Jenni wake up!" She jumped on Jenni, and shook away Emma.

"What the hell Lily?" gasped Jenni, "It's four in the morning!"

"There are Death Eaters out there!" whispered Lily, "I can hear them! Now come on grab your wands."

They all froze as they heard the front door click.

"How many are there?" whispered Emma as quietly as she could.

"At least three, probably more," whispered Lily, "Come on let's go."

As they crept out of Lily's bedroom, her dad emerged from her parent's bedroom across the hall, "Stay there girls, I think I hear a burglar," he whispered.

"No dad, no!" hissed Lily, but it was too late – he rounded the corner.

"As there's the big fat muggle now," laughed one of the Death Eaters, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light, and Lily's dad fell to the ground, dead. The other Death Eaters joined in the laughing.

Lily couldn't help screaming, as did her mum, who ran forward.

"No mum, they'll kill you too!" shouted Lily, but her mum didn't stop, and Emma, who was closest, lunged forward to stop her, overbalanced and Emma and Caroline Evans both landed in the Death Eater's sights.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" yelled Emma, "Run Lily, there's seven of them!"

"Avada Kedavra!" came several voices, and Emma fell with Caroline.

"No!" screamed Lily. "Emma!"

"Stay there girlies, we're coming," laughter the Death Eaters, who had started to climb the stairs.

There were loud cracks, and Aurors appeared.

"Come on Lily," said Jenni, dragging her away from the fighting. She dragged open her trunk and took out her broom, then threw open the doors onto Lily's balcony. "Hurry Lily, hold on, if we're careful my broom can fly both of us."

Lily climbed on as a Death Eater appeared in her door way.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, but Jenni flung the broom off the balcony and the spell missed and set her curtains ablaze. They flew off as fast as they could.

"Where are we going?" sobbed Lily as her house became a speck in the distance.

"I don't know, and I don't care," said Jenni harshly, fighting back her tears, "Just away from here."

* * *

Lily woke the next afternoon in a rundown hotel outside of London, Jenni next to her. She had flown with Jenni for hours until they became too tired to go on, and sat set down when they saw the sign for this hotel. She wondered what had woken her, then realised there was an owl tapping furiously on the window. 

She let it in and paid it a Knut, and it dropped The Daily Prophet into her lap before flying off.

**_

Tragedy

_**

Early this morning, a hoard of Death Eaters attacked a small house in Brighton. Two muggles, Andrew and Linda Evans were killed by the Death Eaters. Lily Evans, the couple's daughter is a muggleborn witch who is in entering her 7th Year at Hogwarts, and had two friends staying with her at the time, Jennifer McKenzie and Emma Smith. Emma Smith has been found dead at the Evans household, but Lily and Jennifer are missing. Aurors fighting at the scene did not see the girls, but are hoping that the pair escaped and were not kidnapped. 

Emma Smith was a very popular girl at Hogwarts, as are her friends Lily and Jennifer, and will be sorely missed. Aurors are looking for any information concerning the whereabouts of the two girls Lily and Jennifer. Both have bright red hair, and are quite tall – Lily is about 5'7" and Jennifer is 5'9". They both have a slim build. If you see either of them, please contact the Auror office, or telephone 07564 384 576.

Also killed in this horrendous attack, were long-serving Aurors Henry Potter and Linda Potter. The well-liked couple arrived at the scene very quickly with five other Aurors, but were killed by Antonin Dolohov, the infamous killer of the Prewett brothers, who then escaped. Unconfirmed reports are that one of the Gibbon brothers was killed or captured.

There will be a memorial service for the Potters on Wednesday. They had one son, James Potter, who also attends Hogwarts School and is a classmate of the girls' caught up in the attack.

More on Pages 2 & 3

"Oh my god!" cried Lily, after quickly scanning the article, "James!"

"What about James?" cried Jenni.

"His parents, they're Aurors… they were killed by the Death Eaters last night!"

"No, poor James…" whispered Jenni, "Oh Lily, what are we going to do? Emma's dead – and Lily I'm so sorry about your parents."

"Thank you Jenni," said Lily softly.

"What for?"

"Well I was panicking, and you're the one who got us on your broom and got us away – we probably would've died if not for you," explained Lily. "Look we better go into London, we'll get to Diagon Alley and then we'll let everyone know we're ok."

"And we have to go see James," agreed Jenni, glad at having something to take her mind off everything, "Oh no, poor Remus… Sirius and Remus and Peter are all at James's house aren't they?"

"James gave me his address on the train home," said Lily, dropping the key off at the reception, "We can probably floo there."

They climbed onto Jenni's broom again behind the building, and kicked off into the air. They flew in over London, and an hour later they landed in Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts. Lily looked up from the pavement as people crowded around, recognising her from the cover of The Daily Prophet.

"James!" called Lily, seeing James emerge from Gringotts – he saw them, and bounded down the steps.

"Lily! Jenni! You're alive!" he gasped, "We all thought you… you were…"

Tears slipped out from under his eyes, "Oh Lily you've lost your parents, your friend, your house…" He put his arm round the two girls' shoulders, "Did you fly all the way from Brighton?"

"Yes," said Jenni, looking exhausted.

"You've lost a lot too James," sighed Lily, feeling faint. "James, I'm really sorry…"

She fainted.


	6. Funerals

When Lily came round she was in a bed. It was very comfortable, and Lily saw no reason to open her eyes. She would just lie here forever as if nothing had happened and if she ever chose to open her eyes it would have been a bad dream. Jenni would be on Pet's old bed and Emma would still be on the camp bed, and nothing would be any different. Her mum would be downstairs cooking breakfast and her dad would be sitting at the table reading the newspaper and muttering about how 'that Vernon' wasn't good enough for his darling Petunia.

"Lily?" asked James beside her softly, "Are you awake yet?"

Now that definitely was different. But Lily saw no reason to worry – James had simply apparated to her house (being of age, unlike Lily herself) but in a minute she would get up and batter him with her pillow, and nothing else would be different.

Lily opened her eyes. Things were different.

"You fainted so I brought you back here," said James softly, indicating the unfamiliar room that Lily was in. She opened her mouth, about to shout at him for interfering in her life, more out of habit than real annoyance, but then realised that with no house and no family, that he had really helped her a lot. Also it was mean to shout at him considering his parents had just died trying to rescue her and Jenni.

"Where's Jenni?" she asked.

"She's next door, she's not awake though, she didn't faint or anything but she was tired out. I can't believe you both flew sixty miles on a one-person broom. It's incredible that one of you didn't fall."

"We can't apparate, we're not of age," said Lily, "We decided it wasn't a good idea to get splinched when there were Death Eaters."

"It's ok Lily, it was your only option," replied James tearfully, "Stupid Death Eaters."

Lily looked away – she had never seen James cry, it was something private that she didn't want to see.

"You must hate me," she whispered.

"Hate you?" exclaimed James in a strangled sort of cry, "Why would I hate you? Maybe my valentine's message didn't quite get through to you Lily, but…"

"But I'm the reason that… you know…" answered Lily awkwardly.

"Lily it's not your fault," James said sorrowfully, "Look I got to go check on Remus… I've never seen him like this before."

He got up and left the room, leaving Lily thinking that maybe James wasn't quite ok with her after all.

* * *

By breakfast, Lily had realised that James Potter was very, very rich. He lived in a mansion with thirteen bedrooms! Also there were two rooms that transformed a lot, which just made finding your way around the house awkward.

"Lily, the kitchen is the other way," said a sleepy Peter Pettigrew, sticking a rumpled head out his bedroom door.

"Trust you to know where the kitchen is Peter," said Lily, very glad to know where something was.

"I take offence to that," sniffed Peter, "Oh and can you tell the house elves that I'll be down in five minutes."

"Yeah sure," said Lily, wondering how Peter could eat so much that the house elves needed warning.

Lily made her way down the stairs, and sat it the kitchen while house elves presented her with tea and toast with jam. She didn't eat much of it though; she hated being alone right now. If someone was here, she could talk as if Emma was right about to walk through the door. Alone she could do nothing but replay Emma and her parents' deaths through her head.

It was so hard to think that Emma was gone. Lily was bright, and realised that one day her parents would die. It was a natural thing. Lily had never even considered that Emma would die yet, not at seventeen. It was unthinkable.

It should have been Lily that died; it was her mother that Emma had been trying to save. It was her fault that Emma was at her house in the first place! Lily Evans was the worst thing that ever happened to Gryffindor.

Jenni sat beside her at the table. She had very red eyes, and Lily remembered that Jenni had known Emma since she was three – it had been such a coincidence that the two best friends had turned out to be witches.

Soon James, Sirius and Peter joined them at the table, and then all ate in silence. Or rather they all picked at their food in silence.

"Where's Remus?" asked Sirius after what seemed like several years.

"In his room I think," replied James hoarsely.

Lily left the table, not being able to stand it anymore. Would it always be like this?

She decided that it was horrible for Remus to be alone, so she made her way up to his room, which luckily she actually knew the way to.

But he wasn't there.

"Remus?" she called, searching all the rooms, but she couldn't find him. Finally in one of the transforming rooms she found a stepladder that led to what could be an attic. Lily climbed it and found it was actually a tower, stone and bare. Remus was at the ledge, and he was singing something under his breath, a song, but Lily couldn't hear the words. He was crying, and Lily was actually surprised, as she had never realised how much Remus and Emma had felt for each other.

"Hello Lily," he said, without turning round.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well Sirius and James would've barged in," smiled Remus weakly, "And Peter would've hurried off."

"Fair enough," said Lily, sitting on the ledge next to Remus, "What were you singing?"

Remus flushed slightly, "It's a muggle song called Stairway to Heaven."

"I've heard that," smiled Lily, "It's appropriate. Oh Remus, this will get better won't it?"

"Probably," he replied grimly, "After all people die every day. The world doesn't stop."

"Remus old people die, not seventeen year olds," said Lily harshly, "I really keep thinking she's about to walk through the door."

"There are bad times upon us," Remus whispered, "Maybe it is better that she died before she had to see them all. Maybe she's in a better place."

"I never thought you believed in that," smiled Lily.

"I didn't. Now I have to, because she can't just be gone, she can't have just touched our hearts and then left so suddenly," cried Remus, tears rolling down his face again, "Her life has to mean something."

"She saved lives," said Lily, "That means something."

"I know," sighed Remus, "And in answer to your question Lily, it will get better, because it has to. We'll make it better. We'll come to terms with it, we'll cry and we'll sob, we'll wish it wasn't so and then we'll accept it and move on. But we'll never forget her."

Lily threw her arms around him, sobbing, "Thank you Remus."

"No problem," whispered Remus, stroking her hair, "Now we better get back to the others – who knows what will happen if those four are left together for more than five minutes."

* * *

Lily stood at the graveside in silence. Emma Smith's grave. Tears fell freely, and Lily had finally realised that she was truly gone. This was the third funeral that Lily had been to this week, first the Potters', then her parents' and now Emma's. Lily felt as though she had no more tears left to cry.

She glanced up and saw that even Sirius had tears pouring from his eyes. Remus was pale and looked ready to faint. Jenni was standing next to her, and put her arm round Lily's shoulder.

Emma's father stood opposite from Lily, looking more sad than any man Lily had ever seen. Emma's little brother was there too, speechless. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Lily watched as Remus conjured up a single red rose and placed on the coffin, whispering, 'Goodbye'. Lily burst into tears all over again, this time crying for Remus rather than for Emma.

Lily felt ill. It wasn't fair, why now?

She heard footfalls behind her, and turned to see Alex running to her side, tears pouring down her face – of course, Alex had been on holiday, and must have only just heard – how could Lily have forgotten to send her an owl?

"Emma," Alex whispered.

Lily's vision was still blurred with tears, but she would never, ever forget Emma's coffin descend into the grave with a single red rose on its lid.

The grave was covered over, and it began to rain lightly as they left the graveyard as if even the skies were weeping.

As rain soaked her to the bone, Lily realised that she felt better. She'd come to terms with it, cried and now she'd said goodbye. Was this acceptance? More tears fell, mixed with the rain. As Remus had said, Lily would one day learn to move on, but she would never forget.

* * *

The train journey back to Hogwarts was subdued. Lily felt like a fake pinning on the Head Girls' badge. It had been Emma's. The carriage was empty with only her and Jenni inside. Alex had not been too angry with her for forgetting to write; after all she'd been through a lot. They'd only parted at the station, with Alex leaving with Michael to begin her new life, and Lily and Jenni leaving to resume a new version of their old lives.

"Still can't believe James is Head Boy," muttered Lily, fiddling with her tie.

"Well he's changed," admitted Jenni, "You know he has."

"Haven't we all."

The entire school had heard about the events which led to Emma's death, and everyone (even most of the Slytherins) was shocked. The train emitted gloom with each puff of steam. By the time it pulled into Hogsmead, everyone on board seemed thoroughly depressed. Halfway through dinner Sirius had officially decided it was time for everyone to cheer up, despite the bad news.

Taking James's invisibility cloak, he sneaked along each of the tables, putting a few drops of Fugious Relima and Gorjon Teroxide on all the chicken. Within minutes half the people in the hall had taken on a blue hue all over their bodies and several others were flapping around the ceiling, much to the humour of those who hadn't eaten any chicken yet. Hurrying back to the Gryffindor table, Sirius cast a spell and a huge banner unravelled from the ceiling saying 'Cheer up and welcome back from the Marauders'.

Everyone was so relived that they could act normally (after all if Emma's closest friends were up to pulling pranks, then surely they could be happy again), and Professor McGonagall was so happy she didn't even give Sirius a detention.

"Well that makes a change," smiled Jenni.

Lily was glad that the morbid mood had lifted. As the feast finished, Professor McGonagall hurried over.

"Ah Ms Evans," she smiled, "I believe I have not told you the password for the Heads Dormitories."

"We get our own dormitories?" asked Lily, surprised.

"Yes, you will have a room, Mr Potter will have a room and you will share a small Common Room and bathroom," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't want to leave Jenni in a dormitory by herself," said Lily simply.

"McKenzie can have my room," said James quickly, "I didn't really want to leave the guys anyway."

"Aw, thanks James," smiled Lily.

"Very well," nodded Professor McGonagall, "Under the circumstances. The entrance is behind the portrait on the 7th Floor opposite the statue of Izzard of Dale. The password is Newt."

* * *

"You look glum," Remus pointed out to James.

"So do you," James muttered in reply.

"Is this about giving your Heads' Room to McKenzie?" asked Sirius, "Are you sad because now you can't find a way to spy on Lily when she's in the shower of your joint bathroom?"

"Hey!" scowled James, "I have more class than that."

"No you don't," said Peter honestly.

"Maybe last year, but James Potter will soon be a name associated with honesty and integrity," claimed James hotly.

"Yeah right," snorted Sirius.

"You can't do that!" said Remus, "I doubt if an illegal animagus will be associated with anything above marauding."

"Or in Padfoot's case, sleaze," added Peter with a grin.

"Oh thanks," smirked Sirius, "You're the rat!"

"Enough," said James pointedly, "I'm just saying that perhaps by helping Lily's friend, b our friend /b , rather than spying on Lily in the shower that I may gain more affection."

"Good god; is James Potter being sensible?" gasped Sirius, keeling over onto his bed, "It's a sign of the apocalypse!"

"Please save an honest werewolf," Remus pretended to pray.

James looked at them with momentary contempt.

"Stop glaring, there's nothing stopping you sneaking in," said Sirius ruefully.

"The password?" said James sarcastically.

"We know the password," said Peter, "Or at least perhaps a certain rat overheard it…"

"What? What?" asked James desperately as Peter paused. Peter gave a small cough and held out his hand.

"Bribery?" asked Sirius, a little surprised, "From Wormtail? I told you we were having a bad effect on him Prongs…"

James hurled a Honeyduke's Chocolate Bar at Wormtail, "Now will you tell me?" he yelled.

"It is newt," mumbled Peter through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Great!" beamed James, "I can go and leave her a surprise soon."

"What happened to 'James Potter being associated with honesty and integrity?" Sirius asked Remus, "What happened to Prongs being sensible?"

"Looks like the apocalypse isn't coming after all," smiled Remus, "Though Lily will probably think so when she sees Prong's 'surprise'."

They grinned evilly at imaginings of Lily turning James into a toad after finding her whole room covered in heart-shaped confetti.


	7. Changes and Letters

A/N - thanks to those who have put my on their favourites list, and especially thanks to those who have reviewed!!!

* * *

Lily woke up suddenly with a scream. She'd had the nightmare again. 

"Nightmares?" asked Jenni softly, appearing at her door.

Lily said nothing, and just nodded. Her face felt damp with tears, but she was also blushing. Jenni had been Emma's friend for so much longer than Lily, and yet she was coping with this so much better.

"Aw Lils, don't get all embarrassed on me again," said Jenni, sitting next to her and giving her a quick hug, "It's just easier for me. I mean I have a big family back home to rely on as well, but don't forget you've got me."

Lily returned her hug with a small smile. Lily loved Jenni's big family; she had a younger sister, two older brothers and two younger half-brothers. All of them were magical, and all of them except her elder brothers were at Hogwarts. Lily often joked that the McKenzies took up half of Hogwarts – though they did seem to fill the Gryffindor Common Room since they were all as loud and brass as Jenni herself.

"I'm ok now Jenni," she said quietly after a minute, "Come on, it's nearly time for class." Jenni looked at her for a minute, as if checking she wasn't about to faint or something, and then nodded and left. She had a tiny smirk on her face as she went through to the Common Room.

Lily quickly showered and got dressed. After fixing her hair she walked into the Common Room and screamed.

The entire room was covered in lilies, cuddly toys and from the ceiling it rained heart-shaped confetti.

"James Potter!" screamed Lily.

"Aw, I thought it was sweet," laughed Jenni, with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"Don't make me hex you," muttered Lily threateningly, "How the hell did James did in here?"

"Apparently Pettigrew overheard the password," smiled Jenni, still leaning against the door frame, "Of course I heard them come in… no Marauder gets the better of Jenni McKenzie or her girls."

"Girl," interjected Lily.

"Girl then," frowned Jenni, "But anyway, when I saw he wasn't wrecking up the joint I let him finish."

"You… let… him… finish…" said Lily dangerously, "Jennifer McKenzie, are you entirely **insane**?"

Jenni just grinned at her annoyingly however, and left for breakfast.

* * *

Lily definitely felt better after shouting at James. She had to admit that their arguments were much more fun now that James usual pounced on her at the end in a big, friendly 'I'm sorry' hug. 

She was more than surprised when a small, fluffy, grey owl landed dangerously close to her bowl of cornflakes and stuck out its leg to show a small note.

I wish to seek a correspondence with you. Perhaps when you know me better, I will not be afraid to show you who I really am.

Yours hopefully,

HBP

"Lily, what's up?" asked Jenni, trying to peek over Lily's shoulder and eat toast without spilling jam down her front at the same time.

"Read it," said Lily simply, a small smile forming on her face. That was definitely not James. It was even a little to eloquent for Remus – and she'd have recognised their writing anyway. Oh James was going to be so annoyed…

"My god, how wonderfully sickening," laughed Jenni, "Are you going to reply?"

Lily wondered for a moment. She hadn't really even considered replying herself.

"Yes," she nodded, "I will. Potter doesn't own me – not that that means you have to tell him," she added hastily.

Jenni gave another of her exasperating smirks, but mimed zipping her mouth, which was promise enough for Lily. She knew that Jenni kept her word (or in this case, mimed action).

"So Lily," broke in James, "Would you delight me with your company on the next Hogwarts trip."

"Is this a good answer?" asked Lily, grabbing Sirius by the collar and giving him a full-on tongue-twisting kiss. James stood with his mouth open as Lily walked out, and Jenni followed her in gales of laughter.

"Damn Prongs, she's a good kisser," chuckled Sirius when he was once more capable of speech.

"I wouldn't know Padfoot," muttered James, grinding his teeth, "It seems I'm quickly becoming the only Marauder who hasn't sampled it yet."

"Oh well there's always Peter," hummed Remus, not looking up from his textbook.

"Hey thanks," said Peter sarcastically.

"Peter I swear, if Lily kisses you before me, I'll throw myself off the Astronomy Tower."

When Peter arrived five minutes late for Potions, he was meticulously scrubbed and clean. His hair shone and even his fingernails were gleaming. His clothes were all clean and fresh from the laundry. There was not one person in the class who didn't have their mouth hanging open. Not even Professor Slughorn.

"Why Peter, you are looking lovely today!" announced Lily breezily as he sauntered confidently past her desk, "Come here."

She grabbed him by the collar as she had done with Sirius and kissed him. James gaped at her, clearly mouthing 'Noooooooo'.

Lily pointed to a piece of parchment sticking out the back pocket of his bag, and James quickly read:

_Don't come in my Common Room uninvited again. I really don't want to have to go any further._

James began banging his head off the classroom wall as Peter plonked himself down next to Remus, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

* * *

"She's snogged the entire school except me," grumbled James, lying in deep depression on his bed. 

"I think she might be trying to tell you something Prongs," smirked Remus, fighting the temptation to laugh.

"Well…" said James ruefully, "She could've said it a different way."

"She did," chimed in Peter, "For three years."

"Well…" muttered James, running out of arguments, "Fine, I give up."

"Ha!" laughed Sirius, with his usual bark-like laugh, "Yeah right!"

"No seriously, Padfoot," sighed James, "I mean come on, I've wanted to go out with Lily for what, about three years now? And she's never even considered saying yes. I think it's time I should… move on…"

"Come on Prongs, you don't have to totally give up," interrupted Remus, the smirk totally wiped off his face, "I mean sure she doesn't want to go out with you, but the pair of you are friends now – and there were many who thought that would never happen! I just think you're going about it the wrong way."

"Ha, friends," muttered James stubbornly, "I bet she's probably just using this as an excuse to get my hopes up so she can dash them again. The evil, conniving, silky-haired, radiant… goddess…"

"Ha! Knew that wouldn't last for long," laughed Sirius again, "It's quite sickening actually."

"No, no," snapped James, shaking his head as if hoping to dislodge the thoughts of Lily, "I really mean it. As you said, I'm friends with Lily now. And as it's pretty damn clear that we'll never be anything more, I think I'd rather not blow it."

Remus, Peter and Sirius shared a worried look. James without thoughts of Lily was like the Marauders without thoughts of pranks – no fun at all.

* * *

Lily sat thoughtfully at her desk. It was quite late at night, and she'd been about to go to bed when she'd remembered the letter from the mysterious HBP. She'd already checked the school records (being Head Girl had its benefits) and there was no one at the school with those initials, so it was probably a nickname. 

I was most flattered to receive your letter. It is nice to be given a compliment from someone another than a certain Mr Potter. Also, it was rather wise of you to write to me first. That certain Mr Potter has a habit of hexing anyone who comes near me.

Anyway, I would love a correspondence. You write in a most sophisticated manner, and it leaves me most interested about your identity.

Hopefully we will be able to meet.

Ok, I suppose I could ask you a question to get started. Which class is your favourite and why?

Yours truly,

Lily looked over the letter critically. Yes, it was eloquent enough to meet the writer's standards. She opened her window, and called, "Nibbles!"

Almost instantly the small, fluffy, grey owl appeared at the window. Lily fed it an owl treat out of the box she kept for her own owl, Collin.

"Take this to your owner," she smiled, "And tell him to write back soon."

* * *

The next morning, Lily once again woke up with a huge scream. 

"Nightmare?" asked Jenni from next door.

"Err… yeah…" replied Lily. But she had not had her usual nightmare.

"My Lily flower," he whispered softly to her, wrapping his arms lightly around her shoulders. Lily giggled, in a most un-Lily-ish way.

"My James," she returned, and stood up to face him.

Then Lily had woken up screaming.

But even as she recovered from her shock, she knew that the kiss had definitely felt good. She had a sudden urge to find James and try it out in real life. A little shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the moment again.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "You do not fancy James Potter."

"I knew it," yelled Jenni, from her bed, and Lily could just imagine the world's most incredibly annoying smirk on her face - but Lily really not meant for Jenni to hear that.

Because Jenni Louise McKenzie had never, ever been a person to mind her own business.


	8. The Candyman

I'm so glad that we shall be writing to each other. It'll be good to be able to talk to someone honestly. You probably realise that men don't share much between each other.

As for your problems with 'a certain Mr Potter' I wouldn't worry. He's terrified of you really.

In answer to your question… I am not sure if I prefer the studies of Defence Against the Dark Arts or Potions. I am of course, able at each – although I do not wish to sound boatful, because I assure you I wish not to be – and each have their own merits. Both subjects fascinate me. Potions, of course, are a vast subject. From healing potions to poisons, and from Felix Felicis to the darkest of mind-bending concoctions – they are all so mysterious and yet fathomable.

And yet the Dark Arts hold yet more mystery and intrigue… it is a subject that however much I study, I can only skim the surface. There is little more I can say on the subject.

Ok, now it must be my turn to ask you a question. So, who is your best friend?

* * *

"I do not," muttered Lily at Jenni across the Gryffindor breakfast table.

"You do so!" exclaimed Jenni.

"We've been fighting since five in the morning," yawned Lily, "If I did don't know thing I'd have admitted it by now?"

"Are you ladies fighting over me again?" sighed Sirius, thumping down next to Jenni and reaching for toast, "I told you ladies, I'm simply far too good for both of you. Well maybe I could see you both on the side," he added with a wink.

"Yeah right!" laughed Jenni, "While Lily may feel the need to snog you every three minutes, I do not. And for another thing-"

"Hey!" interrupted Lily, "That was just to annoy Potter."

"And it worked my Lily flower," said James, "But now I really think it's my turn for a kiss. You even kissed Peter."

"Well he is so much nicer when he's all scrubbed up and shiny," smiled Lily, indicating Peter who was seated on the other side of Sirius, still in his new state of cleanliness, "But fine then Potter; it's your lucky day. Close your eyes."

James, stupidly, closed his eyes obligingly and puckered up. He quickly snapped his eyes open again when he heard everyone laughing at him. Conjuring up a mirror, he was horrified to find that Lily had transfigured his head into a large square of chocolate.

"Who can take a sunrise? Sprinkle it in dew. Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two? The Candyman!" Sirius began to sing – loudly. Remus joined in for the chorus, "Oh the Candyman can! The Candyman can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good!"

James turned very red – or at least he would've done if he hadn't had a very brown face due to the milk chocolate it had transfigured into. As the entire Great Hall (and even Dumbledore) burst into song, Lily took pity on James, and was about to transfigure his head back to usual, when into the hall swept a hundred owls. When the whiff of fresh chocolate reached them, they dive bombed James, and he ran screaming from the hall to roars of laughter.

"Err… Peter…" asked Remus after the laughter had died down, "Where did you get that chocolate?"

* * *

Lily found James eating himself in the Seventh Year Boys' Dormitory.

"Don't, that's going to hurt," she said, transforming his head back to its normal shape. Unfortunately there was a small problem.

"James," said Lily slowly, "You know how those owls – and Peter – ate some of your head? Well it's caused a bit to be missing from your own head…"

"What is it?" asked James anxiously.

"I'll tell you when we're in potions brewing you a remedy," said Lily firmly, grabbing James by the wrist, "I think the shock might kill you. Put on a hat."

Luckily they met no-one on the way, although James was set to murder Lily by the time they reached the dungeons, since she still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Then the pair of them had the misfortune to find Snape sitting in the dungeon, mixing his own potion in a cauldron.

"Dear god Potter!" he exclaimed, "Where the hell is your hair? You're almost completely bald!"

James gave a high-pitched scream and conjured up a mirror. Seeing his egg-like head, he gave an even higher-pitched scream and ran around the dungeon in panic.

"Shut up Potter!" yelled Lily, setting a fire under a cauldron and throwing in some ingredients, "Stand still, the hair replacement potion is a simple one."

"Don't give him his hair back yet Evans," pleaded Snape, "He looks so wonderfully ridiculous."

"Get lost Snape!" snapped Lily, adding the final ingredient and stirring it quickly, "Come here James and dunk you head in that – but close your eyes and don't swallow any!"

James was so eager to get back his hair that he overturned Snape's half-finished potion on the way. The potion on Snape caused him to develop painful boils, and Snape fell to the floor screaming and clutching an area that James didn't like to think about developing painful boils on.

"I'm sorry," apologised James, feeling happy as hair re-grew on his head.

"Stupid… bastard…" squealed Snape in pain, attempting to hex James. James just laughed and grabbed Lily's hand to keep her away from the evil red potion and swept her from the dungeon in pride. When they entered the halls however, James became very conscious of the fact they were holding hands and, remembering his pledge to get over Lily, dropped hands at once. This was not quickly enough to stop Jenni seeing though, and she quickly mouthed at Lily, 'You so love him'.

James missed this, and therefore was quite surprised when Lily transfigured Jenni into a toad.

"My dear McKenzie!" exclaimed Sirius, transforming Jenni back to her human self.

He gently took her arm to check if she was ok, but she took it away quickly saying, "Hands off the material Black."

"Honestly Padfoot, you're about as bad as James," muttered Remus.

* * *

In a mood of graciousness, Lily had let the Marauders join her and Jenni in the Heads' Common Room. She supposed it was probably only fair though, since James was Head Boy.

"Have you actually done any Head Boy activities yet James? Or do you just spend all your free time thinking up ways to get detention?" she laughed as they all once more mocked James for being the worst Head Boy ever. Never had a previous Head Boy had thirteen detentions – in one week.

"I'm not badly behaved; I'm just interested in the effects of certain deeds. You could call them experiments," James attempted to justify himself.

"Ha!" laughed Jenni, "You'd have to be as mad as Dumbledore to think that – which is the only reason you haven't been chucked out so far…"

"Shut up McKenzie," sulked James, earning a threatening look from Sirius, who seemed to have developed a heavy love interest in his classmate.

"Wormtail seems to have found the Firewhiskey we hid last week," said Remus suddenly, and everyone turned to look at Peter who did seem to be wobbling unnecessarily. Suddenly he toppled over on the sofa and began to snore. James eased the bottle from his hand.

"Looks like Peter has developed a taste for Mr. Daniel's Extra Strong Firewiskey," chuckled James.

"Mr. Daniels?" asked Sirius in alarm, "Wormtail's going to be out for a month!"

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to Peter's snores. Finally Remus broke in with, "Usually Prongs, this is where you break the silence by asking Lily out and then she kills you."

"Yeah, what's with that James?" asked Jenni, with a wink in Lily's direction, "Aren't you missing the love of your life?"

"Err… well you see I don't fancy Lily anymore," said James, feeling rather embarrassed. Remus's, Sirius's, Jenni's and even Lily's mouths all hung open.

"What?" gasped Sirius hoarsely after a moment, "But you were just joking about that mate! Weren't you?"

"No," said James confidently, "I haven't asked her out in over a week."

Lily quickly counted her James-free days and realised this was true. She had expected to feel elated at the prospect of a free existence, but to be honest she felt a little empty. Not that she would ever have admitted that to anyone. As far as she was concerned, Lily and James were like oil and water – they would never mix.

"Well…" Lily said uncertainly, "Well good."

James nodded at her with a smile, but he had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to do this. But he would, because he loved Lily, and if friends were all they could ever be, then he loved her enough to let it stay that way. He wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Lily still felt a bit uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the subject, "I assume McGonagall or Dumbledore has told you that we will be arranging the Halloween Senior Party?"

"Party?" asked Sirius quickly, his ears naturally attracted to any words that could result in him getting lucky (which he did more often that not).

"Yes, I know we don't usually get one at Halloween," nodded Lily, "Just at Christmas. But this year with so much going on, Professor Dumbledore decided we would do well to have some recreation."

"Something to take peoples' minds off the Death Eater for a while," shrugged James, "But yeah, Dumbledore told me a couple of days ago."

"Right well good stuff," said Lily attempting to smile, "Well since it's a nice night I'm going for a walk." With that she got up and walked calmly out the portrait hole.

Everyone looked at each other, but no-one knew what was going on.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" demanded Sirius.

* * *

Lily sat in her usual place under the tree and composed her reply to HBP.

I would like to tell you that my personal favourite subject is Charms. I like everything about it. I'm good at Potions, but sometimes Professor Slughorn gets on my nerves, what with his 'slug club' and all! It's really interesting to hear you talk about Potions and Defence; you talk about them both with such passion. I think it's really cute how you like it so much – it certainly makes a change from Potter and Black and even Jenni who dislike most subjects because they actually have to work.

And as to your question, my best friend is Jenni - well and Alex, but she doesn't come to Hogwarts anymore. Anyway I'm not going to write much since I'm really pissed off, but don't worry it's not at you. But hey… what's your pet peeve?

Lily read over her letter quickly and nodded – it would do.

She looked up from her letter and straight into the hazel eyes of a man watching her. He was about twenty five, and Lily felt an immediate familiarity with him that almost scared her, as she was sure she'd never laid eyes on him in her life.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, quickly looking around, but there was no-one in sight. Everyone else was snuggled up in their respective Common Rooms.

He didn't answer though, and turned to walk away, but Lily got to her feet, her beautiful red hair streaming out behind her as she ran to catch up with him.

"How do I know you?" she demanded, "Who are you?"


End file.
